


A Little Banter

by xwords



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Drunk McCree, F/M, McCree is actually a lightweight, Not Beta Read, Old Work that I just kinda wanted to post, just some fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwords/pseuds/xwords
Summary: Who knew? A big-mouthed, cocky, whiskey smelling, bullet-aiming master like Jesse Mcree can't handle his liquor. Interesting situations arise when Mcree has to be dragged to the nearest couch to pass out.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	A Little Banter

“How much I owe you?” I asked.  
“You know how much,-hiccup-you were the one that put-hiccup-all in.”  
Mcree began tipping over onto my shoulders and his drunken waltz was getting lazier. He was definitely going to wake up with a hangover. For now I just had to get him to a bed so he wouldn’t have to wake up on a hard floor. Sadly, his room was on the other end of town so here I was guiding him to my apartment. Statistics read that I was going to be cleaning up puke off my bathroom floor.  
“I know, I’m just wondering if you know,” I said.  
All Mcree did was chuckle at that, letting his head hang a little as he did. God, did he look different this drunk. Usually he was all about testosterone and muscle. Not in an obnoxious way, but he still stuck his chest out and squared his shoulders more than most men his age. It was a subtlety to him that I liked, mostly cuz he could back up his attitude with his aim.  
“Almost there, big guy, just up the steps,” I cooed, trying to keep him awake.  
“This ain’t my housess.” he slurred.  
“It’s mine.”  
“Why am I at your house? Are we gonna slee-”  
“Nope, now haul butt up the stairs.” I cut in, blood rushing to my cheeks at his assumption.  
He’s drunk, he can’t think straight, I thought.  
“I’m going, I’m go-hiccup-ing.”

I finally got him inside.  
It took some chiding and poking, but he was now dozing on the couch. Hopefully, he would sleep off his drunkenness and I wouldn’t have to deal with a hungover Mcree. I looked over at the man. Poor guy hadn’t thought of taking off his breastplate and I was tempted to take it off myself. I’ll be honest, I was curious since he was one of the few I hadn’t seen without his armor.  
Unsure of whether to remove it or just leave him, I stooped next to Mcree.  
His breathing was even and low. A slight flush was in his cheeks from to much whiskey and his hair was messily falling around his face. There was still a bit of pink lipstick on his cheek and I wondered who had left it. I was wearing lipstick, but I couldn’t remember leaving it. Now it was bugging me.  
Had another girl gotten to kiss him?  
“What cha lookin at?”  
I bolted back, not realizing that I had laid my head on the couch next to Mcree. I could have easily drifted off like that.  
“Noth-”  
“Sure you’re not. Come ‘ere.”  
Before I could do anything else, I felt a very strong arm knock my head into Mcree’s. There was a little bonk sound and grunts came out of both of our mouths at the same time.  
“God, Mcree.” I laughed at the pain and the awkwardness.  
“Aaaahh, dadgummit,” Mcree muttered,”real smooth, Jesse.”  
“Excuse me?” I asked.  
“Nothing, how drunk are you?” Jesse asked, sitting up a little then quickly laying back down.  
“That’s a better question for you, I didn’t have to be yanked up three stairs and helped onto a couch.”  
I was being a little mean, but I was hoping to play off the awkwardness. He was smiling, so I was doing something right.  
“Well, I’ve got a bit of a head ‘che at the moment and I don’t think it’s from the alcohol.”  
“Sorry bout that, cowboy,” I whispered.  
The only thing I wanted to do in whispering was lessen the possibility of worsening his headache, but didn’t seem to be the effect. Mcree’s eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened. I could tell he wasn’t used to being hatless, which was probably back at the bar, because he was tugging at his hair. He shuffled a little and put out his hand.  
“You as tired as I am?” he asked.  
“Probably.”  
“Then get up here.”  
With that, he gave me a light poke with his outstretched hand and a sideways glance. I thought about it. He had flirted before, but I just assumed he did it with all the new mercenaries. Who knows, maybe he does, but right now he looked sincere and a little… nervous. A part of me wanted to jump on him and let my little affections for him show and the other part wanted to blow him off, just in case.  
Better to go with the middleman.  
“But I’ll crush you.”  
“Nonsense.”  
“But… your armor isn’t very comfortable to sleep on.”  
Jesse Mcree’s response to that was to sit up and unlatch his breast plate. He was now on my couch, in a very thin-looking T-shirt and jeans.  
“Now, Darling,” he said in a low voice,”you had enough banter? Can we get to sleep’in now?”  
I put my hand in his and laid down on top of him. He pulled me closer and forced me to relax with a firm squeeze on my lower back. I could feel his muscles through the T-shirt and suddenly I felt kind of exposed in my Pajamas.  
A few minutes passed and I felt myself drifting.  
“(Y/n)?’  
“Hmm?”  
“Good night, Darling….”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the editing is weird, I couldn't be bothered to try and fix it after fighting with the website editor for like 30 minutes. Gonna have to live with what I got.


End file.
